disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of Nega-Catboy!
Revenge of Nega-Catboy! is the 12th episode of Season 29. Summary Feeling that his friends never forgive him for his mistakes and that they don’t really mean it, Catboy crosses to the dark side again to join Lady Rancora to get his revenge on his friends for not really forgiving him and becomes Nega-Catboy, again, and this time, not even love or friendship can break her spell. Now Owlette and Gekko must convince their friend to come back to them while trying to keep their positive energy safe, but it’ll take only the power of forgiveness and understanding to set Catboy free from his negativity. Plot The episode begins at night where the PJ Masks have defeated Romeo and his plan to take over the world. It was pretty close though, because Catboy wanting to stop the nighttime villain by himself almost ruined the mission, and Owlette and Gekko were furious at him, but they did forgive him. Before they go home, Owlette scolds very harshly at Catboy that next time he shouldn't really try to stop a villain by himself and then leave. Although, Catboy is now hurt and depressed that his friends are still very furious at him, even they did forgive him. After returning home, Catboy transformed back into Connor and sulkily went to his bed, still feeling bad about Owlette and Gekko were very mad at him for almost ruined the mission as he drifted off to sleep, just when he started having another dream about Lady Rancora, the Star Darlings' sworn enemy. Catboy smugly asked Lady Rancora what she was in his dream again as she explains that she saw how his friends yelled, glared, and scolded at him for almost ruining a mission tonight and how it really hurt him, so she decided that maybe she should help him get back at them by giving him some new powers to teach them a lesson. However, Catboy refuses and reminds Lady Rancora that the last time she infected him with her negative wish energy, he almost killed all his friends by taking away their positive energy. He then leaves but is stopped by floating mirrors reflecting his reflections, until they all changed into images of Owlette and Gekko glaring and scowling, then he hears their voices echoing in harsh and angry tones. Hearing them, Catboy crouched down and covered his ears and used his magic to break the mirrors. But every time Catboy broke each and every one of them, the reformed and the voices were getting louder and more aggressive, and tears flowed out of his eyes as he begged Lady Rancora to make it stop. Suddenly, dark vines made out of negative energy wrapped around Catboy’s body and shocks him, making him scream in pain. As he was shocked and kept on hearing Gekko and Owlette’s angry voices, Catboy begged Lady Rancora to stop but she replied that she’ll stop only if he accepts her gifts. Finally after some more painful shocks, Catboy gives in and lets Lady Rancora infect his body with negative energy more powerful than ever. Catboy’s eyes then slowly opened, revealing two pairs of black-colored eyes with icy blue irises and viper-shaped pupils. The next day, at Connor's house, Connor is getting ready of his things at school, but was doing it in a sad look, still hurt and even greatly depressed about his friends were so angry and scolded him so bad last night for almost ruined their mission. He was starting to think that his friends didn't really mean to forgive him, as he is having a flashbacks of Owlette and Gekko scolding him. He went outside his house, then went to Disney Junior Elementary School, still in a sad look. In Arts and Crafts-ology class, Rapunzel announces that today a group of three will be working on a new art project; building a forest out of recyclable objects. Everyone, except Connor who had a hoodie on and was still unhappy about last night, was excited and they started pairing into groups. Just then, Amaya and Greg walked up to Connor and they excitedly ask him if he wants to partner up with them to build their forest, but he didn’t respond as he huffed and turned away, pulling his hoodie over himself even more, just when the end of class bell rang and everyone went to their second period classes. Amaya and Greg caught up with Connor and they asked him what was wrong, but he remained silent and he pulled the hoodie over his face even more. Finally, when Amaya asked him one more time, Connor became irritated then he shot her a glare and snaps at her and Greg that it’s none of their business and tells them in a harsh tone to leave him alone, as he runs off. Both of his friends were getting worried by his negative behavior. Outside Connor’s house, Amaya and Greg are getting confused on why their friend is upset with them and were looking up at the window of their friend’s room as Greg knocks on the door and Connor’s dad, Calvin, appears with a smile to ask them what brings them to their house. As they explained about their project, Calvin nods and says to them that Connor is in his room, and he also tells them about his strange and negative behavior that he’s been having since this morning. Amaya thanks him as she and Greg went upstairs to Connor's room. Later, as they arrived, Greg knocks on the door while inside, a dreary looking Connor with his hoodie over his head and holding onto his cuddly, Mr. Meow, is sitting on his bed when he heard the knock on his bedroom door as he asks in a rude tone who is it. But as he heard that it was Amaya and Greg at his door, Connor tells them to go away but they entered anyway as he asks them in a snapping tone what they were doing here which had them scared a bit, but Greg gathered up his courage to tell him (Connor) about their project he and Amaya were planning to work on, and they were hoping that their friend would help them since he's the artist of the PJ Masks. But when Greg mentioned the part where Connor has to help them, Connor tells them that he doesn't want to and says to them that they're better off at doing the project without him just as Amaya tries to prompt him that they need him, plus he's a great leader and he comes up with the best ideas, but Connor snaps at them again as he says that they'll just scold, glare, and even yell at him if he makes a mistake like they always do as Greg tells him that he and Amaya don't always do that, but Connor wouldn't listen and then having enough of them being in his room for long, he points a finger at them and orders them to get out! Before either Amaya and Greg could ask why, Connor snaps at them to just leave now, and never come back as he throws Mr. Meow at them and tells them to do the project by themselves. As he slams the door shut in front of his friends, Greg picks up Mr. Meow and tells Connor that he forgot Mr. Meow just as the door opens again, only to reveal Connor's arm grabbing Mr. Meow from Greg's grip, then he slams the door again, and this time, loudly, then he yells at them to get lost. Both Amaya and Greg were hurt, but they knew that Connor being this negative and rude was too much to be a coincidence, so they've decided to find out why he was acting like this. Meanwhile, in Connor's room, Connor slowly went back to his bed, which he is again having flashbacks of his friends scolding him, especially Owlette. Because of being casted a negativity spell by Lady Rancora, it suddenly made Connor feeling betrayed by Owlette and Gekko for always scolding at him, everytime when he makes a mistake, then Lady Rancora appears with a wicked smile on her face. Her negativity spell then starts to fill rage in Connor's heart. That night, Amaya and Greg transform into Owlette and Gekko, but unfortunately, Catboy is missing, so the two decided to look for him. While on lookout for Catboy, the two once again saw Lady Rancora which made them realize she must've infected Catboy again. Owlette demands Lady Rancora that where is Catboy and what she has done to him. Lady Rancora snapped her fingers, and coming out from the shadows was... Nega-Catboy! The two were shocked and horrified at seeing their friend became infected with the negative energy by Lady Rancora again. Gekko demands Lady Rancora to change Catboy back to normal, but instead, she orders Nega-Catboy to attack his two friends and take their positive energy once again! Owlette and Gekko tried to convinced their infected friend to come back to them because he is still their friends, but Nega-Catboy refuses to listen to them as he still believes that they never forgive him for his mistakes as he continues to attack them with his nega-claws, and he scratches Gekko’s arm, leaving black scratch marks on it. While Nega-Catboy was trying to take their positive energy, he tells Owlette and Gekko about the time they tried to stop Luna Girl from making everyone moonfizzled, he fooled around and made them moonfizzled too. He then too mentions about the time when he ignored them because of being too busy spending more time rocking, they would also ignored him too, the time when they used him to stop Romeo from rewinding time with his Rewind-O-Ray, and also the time when he tried to get new powers from the Night of the Cat legend, which was a trap set by Luna Girl. Before he tells them about last night, he snaps at Gekko in rage, about the bad time, he smacked his magazine off his hand, hurting his feelings. When Gekko hears this, he was guilty for doing that to him. Finally, he tells them about last night that he almost ruined the mission while stopping Romeo from taking over the world, they would just be mad at him and believing that they never forgave him for that. But Owlette tells Nega-Catboy that she and Gekko did forgive him for all of his mistakes he made and didn't mean to refuse to forgive him. But Nega-Catboy yells at her that she's a liar as he still believes that they didn't really forgive him, like the time when they were stuck in the Bounce-A-Tron, he was trying to show how super he is and also tried to say that he’s sorry, but all they gave him was a cold shoulder and all Owlette could say is “If you wanna be super, work with us!” as he reminds them that friends are suppose to forgive each other, but then says that Owlette and Gekko are nothing like friends. Before Gekko could tell that he and Owlette did forgive him, Nega-Catboy interrupts Gekko "No! Just stop Gekko! You and Owlette would never forgive me! So if you guys can't forgive me, then I can't forgive you either! Now, it's payback time!" when he tells them if he make mistake, and he starts calling them bad names like “Cold-hearted Chamelon, Hawk Eyes, etc.”. Nega-Catboy also snaps at Owlette that she know what that she's so mean and the most critical member of the PJ Masks and even angrily calls her "Mean-Mouthed"! Owlette gasps and can feel her eyes water up, when she just heard of what he just said to her. She then tries to kiss Nega-Catboy, but she only received a scratch on the cheek from him as he snarled to her that she won’t be getting a kiss out of him! Much to Lady Rancora's enjoyment, she laughs in evil, as she says "Yes, that's right, boy! Let your heart blacken with anger!", as Owlette and Gekko became scared because they don't know what to do on how to change Catboy back to normal since showing love and friendship to him won't work anymore. He then pounces to Gekko and pins him down to scratch his chest with his nega-claws to get his positive energy again. Just as Nega-Catboy was about to scratch Gekko's chest, Owlette pulls him off, saving Gekko's life, and they ran off to hide just as they heard Nega-Catboy screaming at Owlette and Gekko that he hates them and that they're the worst friends he never asked for. As they were hiding in the alleyway behind some empty trash cans, Owlette and Gekko were suffering from the black scratch marks Nega-Catboy left on them. They were lucky that it wasn’t their chests this time as Gekko asks what they should do now. Thinking back, Owlette remembered hearing Nega-Catboy say something about her and Gekko not forgiving him for his mistakes as Gekko became critical and says that that’s just silly and that they always forgive Catboy for his mistakes, even after all the stupid things he did in the past missions. But thinking back at those times and last night suddenly made both Owlette and Gekko feel bad about not forgiving Catboy and just being snarky, mad, and maybe even mean to him instead, and hearing all those names he called them made them think he was right and that they deserved all this. Owlette was also guilty as he heard Nega-Catboy said about her that she's the most critical member, which she believes he was right and Gekko also mentions what he said to Catboy when he was trapped in the moon ring made by Luna Girl sounded unforgiving and mean too. The negative energy from their black scratch marks was suddenly kicking in on them as it starts spreading through their bodies like a disease, but Owlette quickly resisted when she saw the negative energy growing fast on her arm as she shook Gekko out of it and reminds him that they need to focus on saving Catboy first. They couldn’t let their negativity infect them too. Gekko asks what they should do after snapping out of their sad, bad, and negative memories. Finally, Owlette has an idea! She tells Gekko that they need again to forgive Catboy from the heart as Lady's Rancora's spell is only broken by the power of forgiveness. When Nega-Catboy arrives, Owlette and Gekko popped out of their hiding place and Nega-Catboy unleashes his anger and rage at his friends as he prepares to scratch them and suck out their positive energy as they were both scared of his icy cold glare and his deep angry growl, but they stood bravely and tried their best to stay calm. Then before Nega-Catboy could attack again, two PJ Masks hug him where they entered his mind world that was foggy, dark, cold, and lonely and they also find Catboy being held by dark vines of negative energy and being surrounded by floating mirrors with pictures of Owlette and Gekko! Their harsh and angry voices echoed and they tried their best to ignored them when they approached Catboy, who opened his eyes that looked dark blue and sad. That freaked out Gekko but with Owlette by his side, he was much more safer as they slowly approached Catboy and Gekko tries to break the vines with his super gecko muscles, but he only got a painful shock from it’s negative energy. They emotionally forgive Catboy for all his mistakes he made and they hug him, despite the negative energy zapping them, and the negativity spell is finally broken as his crying broke all the mirrors and his world was restored into a colorful cat world! Catboy has changed back to his normal self again! Furious, Lady Rancora angrily tries to blast the negative energy at Catboy, but she gets blown away by Owlette's owl wind power with her wings. Owlette and Gekko immediately approach Catboy to ask him if he's okay, but Catboy is unconscious, so the two help him get home. The next day, Connor woke up on his bed and sees Amaya and Greg sitting beside his table. Amaya and Greg see and approach him and they are happy to see him awakened and okay. They then ask Connor how he was feeling and he answered to his two friends that he is okay. Amaya reminds Connor that he knows that she and Greg are sorry and that they would always forgive him whenever he made a mistake. Connor replies "yes" and then asks what happened. The two explained that he was again infected by Lady Rancora with her negative energy that made him attack them, but they defeated her and broke her negative spell on him with the true power of forgiveness. But after their explanation, Connor looks away from his two friends in a sad look, because he was again thinking about last night, they get mad at him for almost ruining the mission while stopping Romeo, but the two realized what Connor was thinking, when they see him acting depressed, so they apologized for staying angry at him last night. Connor forgives them and also tries to apologize for all of his mistakes he made but Greg tells him he doesn't have to apologize, believing that he is already forgiven. Amaya and Greg promises Connor that they won't get mad at him, ever again, if he makes another mistake, which Connor happily accepts their promise. The trio hug each other and begin to do their project, ending the episode. Villain Motives * Lady Rancora: To infect Catboy with her negative energy again because he felt that his friends never forgave him Characters *Connor/Catboy *Amaya/Owlette *Greg/Gekko *Lady Rancora *Romeo (brief appearance) *Rapunzel *Calvin Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Lady Rancora Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Season 29 Category:Episodes with images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 29 images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Precure Category:Kira Kira Precure A La Mode! Category:Episodes with flashbacks Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 29 episodes Category:Battle images Category:Group images Category:Fear images Category:Season 29 episodes based on cartoons